In the assembly of a vehicle body, it has been common practice to manually apply weatherstrip to the flange extending about the door, trunk and hood openings of the vehicle body. Typically, the weatherstrips are either precut to length or cut to length from a roll at application and in either event there is significant labor time and with varying degrees of quality of application.